girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
House Heterodyne
This article is about the noble lineage. For the residence, see ''Castle Heterodyne. For other uses, see Heterodyne (disambiguation).'' ---- The House of Heterodyne is one of the most revered and most feared of Europa's sparky lineages. History Originally founded by mongol-like warriors , the Heterodynes established Mechanicsburg as their home and went on to terrorize the surrounding countryside for generations. They created the imposing Castle Heterodyne and the fierce Jägermonsters. It is certain that the Heterodyne family has existed for many hundreds of years and that most of them exemplified the worst of the mad boy stereotype. Their town and castle is liberally decorated with a skeletal motif, sometimes literally so. Then the Heterodyne Boys, Bill and Barry came along. Raised primarily by their kind and upright mother , they renounced the ways of their ancestors and took to doing Good. They managed to stop a lot of the fighting in Europa before they disappeared during the war with The Other. With Bill and Barry gone, the House of Heterodyne was considered extinct. Unknown to the world at large, however, was Agatha Clay, raised as a normal child but secretly the daughter of Bill Heterodyne and Lucrezia Mongfish, making her the heir to the Heterodyne legacy. Agatha's existence isn't so secret anymore, and there's a lot of chaos that has followed in her wake. Known members of House Heterodyne Image:Heterodynes01.png|thumb|right|378px|Early Heterodynes poly 209 231 204 74 239 53 238 231 Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne poly 203 233 198 76 165 44 130 93 151 110 178 227 Egregious Heterodyne poly 109 231 92 117 123 94 144 111 171 228 Unnamed House Heterodyne Founder poly 15 14 13 40 83 112 131 82 114 13 Knife poly 13 229 12 48 82 120 99 230 Ghengis Ht'rok-din default House Heterodyne Founders Of course we know (from dialogue) about Agatha, Bill, Barry, Lucrezia, and Agatha's late brother Klaus Barry Heterodyne, not to mention the late and not terribly lamented Faustus Heterodyne and Knife and the Ht'rok-din far back at the beginning of the House. However, we've had some glimpses of other Heterodynes by way of the background when Carson von Mekkhan Agatha and her entourage into the Heterodyne family crypt. Some of the others interred there, or mentioned in other episodes: In no particular (i.e., alphabetical unless chronological) order: * Ht'rok Din (founder) * Knife (son of previous) * The Black Heterodyne ( ) * Bludtharst Heterodyne (may be fictional) * Bob Heterodyne * Caligula Heterodyne * Dagon Heterodyne * De Goot Heterodyne ( the Red? Cathedral. Also might be spelled differently w/o the Jäger accent) * Egregious Heterodyne * Euphrosynia Heterodyne (daughter of Bludtharst, likewise sometimes considered fictional) * Faustus Heterodyne * Ghengis Heterodyne * Iago Heterodyne ( the Red Playroom) * Igneous Heterodyne ( after drinking the waters of The Dyne) * Iscarriot Heterodyne * Lazarus Heterodyne (His name is in . It is only shown partially and obscured by dialog, but confirmed by people who have seen the art without dialog.) * Mordred Heterodyne * Nifferti(?) Heterodyne * Oxalof Heterodyne * The Red Heterodyne * Satyricus Heterodyne (the ) * Skull-Queen of Skral (consort of Dagon Heterodyne) * Slantax Heterodyne * Venthraxus Heterodyne (See Venthraxus Heterodyne's personal kitchen) * Vicuna Heterodyne * Vipsania Heterodyne (Who apparently had a ) * Vlad "the Blasphemous" Heterodyne * Zagnut Heterodyne ( ) * Zød Heterodyne With some of these the spelling is in doubt, but you get the idea. There are also reasons to believe there may be an down there somewhere, most likely either beyond the Throne of Faustus Heterodyne or inside the Black Heterodyne´s vault (see above). This is in line with recent revelations of the history of the Waters of Dyne, which legend says might be capable of rendering a person immortal. See Also * Category:Heterodyne Category:Families Category:Heterodyne